I just want to F Edward Cullen
by XohopelessromanticXo3
Summary: For the Tales From The Heart Contest by:A.girlz.got.a.sparkly.lover: Bella wants bad boy Edward to just f*** her will she get her wish or will she be left hot and bothered?


**TALES FROM THE HEART CONTEST:**

THIS IS A ONE SHOT CONTEST ONLY ON TWIILIGHT. Lemons contest.

**1: Bad boy Edward.**

2: nerdy Edward.

3: fireman Edward.

4: cop Edward.

5: Dark spirit Edward.

6: vampire Edward.

7: titanic theme.

8: 1920's Edward.

9: 1930's Edward.

10: 1950's Edward.

11: tattoo artist Edward.

12: lost boy Edward.

13: army Edward.

Those are your chooses. They must be rated M. you must be descriptive. If you are not you will be imminently disqualified.

I do not own Twilight or SM's Characters………Oh I wish I did though!

Today was like any other day at Fork's High School Edward Cullen, the boy that has been haunting me in my dreams ever since I got here freshmen year, was being followed by all the skanks and sluts of Fork's as always. Most people would think that I had a stupid teen crush on Fork's well known bad boy and I guess they were kind of right, I mean how could you not fall for Edward Cullen? He was the perfect boy, no man, for anyone, he had the Chuck sneakers, black skinny jeans, tight grey t-shirt that showed off all of his muscles, and of course you couldn't forget the bronze mane of sex hair!

The thing is, what I really wanted to do was, not date Edward Cullen, but that would be nice, no I really just wanted him to fuck me!

Ring!!!!!!

Ring!!!!!!

Ring!!!!!!

Oh man I'm going to be late for Bio! Oh, did I mention that Edward fucking sexy hot Cullen was my lab partner? Well he is! That is the only time in which he even knows that I exist! I know upsetting right? I know!

Oh good isn't here yet. I walked to my desk and sat next to Edward who looked at me with his signature smirk, I blushed bright red and hid my face behind my hair. All of a sudden a note was shoved toward me:

Edward Bella

Why are you so late?

Umm I was daydreaming

Ahhhhhh what about?

Oh nothing really just thinking about how high school is the same everyday

True it is, but I don't think that is what you were really thinking about

Your right I wasn't

Sooooo?

I don't know why I decided to tell him about the dream I had about him, but I decided that if I never told him how I felt then nothing would ever happen between us.

Well I was thinking about the dream I had last night

Ohh and what was this dream about??

Well the dream changed a lot, but they were all about the same thing, you fucking me bent over a desk, doggystyle, up against a wall, in a car, ect. Your huge cock sliding in and out of my hot dripping wet pussy and cumming harder than I ever had before

Ohhh you naughty girl meet me after school in the parking lot at my Volvo you are coming to my house and I'm going to fuck you senseless!

Oh my god I can't wait till school is over!

Ring!!!

Ring!!!

Ring!!!

Bio is over and now I'm off to gym, before I could leave Edward was at the door, he turned, gave me a wink and left. Oh I have no idea how I'm going to last till the end of the day!

RING!!!!!!!!!!

At last school is over! I was running out the school doors and to Edward's Volvo where he was waiting for me………..

20 minutes later

We were finally at the Cullen Mansion. Edward hopped out of the Volvo and ran to my side of the car, opened the door and picked me up bridal style and raced me to the door of the Mansion. He raced us to his room and threw me onto the bed.

"I am going to make you scream my name" Edward growled.

Then he pounced onto me, but did not put his full weight upon me. Soon I felt him running wet sloppy kisses along my neck nibbling every once in a while, which caused me to moan incoherent words. Then, he captured my lips with his and plunged his tongue into my mouth and we began a battle of domence which he quickly won. Edward's hands were griping my hips and were soon sliding up my shirt and pulling it off. He then reached behind my back and un-clasped my bra, pulling it off and letting my breasts spill out of the cups. Next, he began to tweak and tug my nipples till they were hardened little nubs. But, when he trailed his mouth down to the newly hardened nubs that was when a let a long moan of '_Edwaaardd!'_ Which caused him to gasp and all of a sudden my pants were gone.

"Edward, I think you are wearing to much clothing" I let out in a gasp.

So I tore off his shirt and ran my hands along the curves of the muscles on his chest. I didn't get to enjoy them very long though because Edward ripped off my thong and yanked off his pants and boxers at the same time. He trailed his hands down my stomach to my pussy, where he quickly shoved two fingers into my wet heat which had me screaming his name at the top of my lungs and after a few pumps of his fingers I came and I came hard!

"Edwaarrrrdddd!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhh……..Soooo…Goood……Fuck….I need youuuu………….pleaaaseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

With that he slammed his huge cock into me whispering sweetnothings into my neck. After a few pumps I was yelling "Edwaaarrrddddddd! Fasssterr!!.......Harrrrdeerrrrrr!!!!!!!" Which he quickly complied to.

After a few minutes Edward and I were screaming at the same time:

"BELLAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EDWARRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As we came.

"Bella that was……" Edward was trying to come up with words for what had just happened between us.

"Amazing, just amazing" was what I finished for him.

"Yes, amazing" he replied.

Then, we both drifted off to sleep with me wondering how a girl like me could ever end up with bad boy Edward Cullen. 

Please Vote for me!!!


End file.
